


pack is family - twins are love

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Wolves [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Auf Wunsch:Die Zwillingswölfe





	1. toys

Lars' schiefer Zahn bohrte sich tief in das weiche, rote Fleisch seiner Unterlippe, als er versuchte das gequälte Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, als der kleine, sonst wohl versteckte Vibrator tiefer in ihn glitt und den Punkt traf, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Seine blau grauen Augen färbten sich golden, als er gefangen in seiner Lust seine Hüften hilflos gegen das große Kissen rollte. Er seufzte atemlos in die Welle der Lust, die seinen Körper förmlich erbeben ließ, sank dann auf die Knie und bog den Rücken durch, senkte aber gleichzeitig auch erschöpft den Kopf und bettete ihn schwach auf seine Unterarme. Für einen Moment verharrte er in dieser Position, hob dann aber wieder er die Hüften und legte seine große Hand um seinen Schwanz. Seine langen Finger massierten das pulsierende Fleisch und jede der Berührungen entlockten ihm ein weiteres Stöhnen.

Ein lautes, hektisches Klopfen an der gemeinsamen Badezimmertür, das er sich mit seinem Zwilling teilte, ließ den Teenager schließlich zusammenzucken. „Moment … Gleich … Warte ...“, seine Stimme war bereits rau vor Erregung und er räusperte sich dann nur hilflos, bevor es ihm dann doch gelang, sich schwerfällig auf seine Knie zu kämpfen, um das immer noch vibrierende Spielzeug herauszuziehen. Aber, gerade hatte er seine langen, zitternden Finger um die Basis gelegt, als die Badezimmertür schließlich aufflog und Anders unaufgefordert in das Zimmer seines Zwillings trat.  
„Larsi! Hast du die Matheaufgaben …“, der jüngere, menschliche Wolf verstummte abrupt, als er seinen Bruder in der seltsamen Haltung auf dem Bett sah und räusperte sich, kurz verlegen, „ … verstanden?“ Lars' Wangen färbten sich tiefrot und er begann blindlings nach der Bettdecke zu tasten, was allerdings nur dazu führte, dass der Vibrator nun doch wieder tiefer in ihn glitt. Lars fühlte wie sich die Erregung, einer heißen, brennenden Welle gleich, in ihm aufbaute und presste beinahe schon verzweifelt die Lippen aufeinander, um das unweigerliche Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken.  
Anders schien förmlich erstarrt zu sein, seine blauen Augen waren dunkel, die Pupillen geweitet, als ob er jede Nuance seines sonst so beherrschten Zwillings inhalieren wollte und seine, zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten.  
Lars konnte, gefangen zwischen Lust und Schmerz, nun nicht mehr klar denken. „Entweder du kommst her … oder, du gehst ...“, stieß der wölfische Teenager atemlos hervor, während er seine langen Finger, in Hoffnung auf Erlösung, nun wieder um seinen harten Schwanz legte. Anders zögerte nur kurz, dann blitzte aber etwas Goldenes in den Tiefen der blauen Augen auf der jüngere Zwilling leckte sich hungrig über die vollen, roten Lippen, entblößte die Reißzähne seiner verborgenen, menschlichen Gestalt. Mit wenigen Schritten stand der Zwilling neben dem Bett und ließ seine langen Finger langsam, als wäre es Vollmond und als würde er den Wolf streicheln, über den Rücken seines Bruders streichen. Lars bog unwillkürlich den Rücken durch und gab einen winselnden Laut, der beinahe wölfisch klang, von sich, während er seinen jüngeren Zwilling durch nun bernsteinfarben gefärbte, halb geschlossene Augen etwas misstrauisch betrachtete.  
„Aus ...“, murmelte Lars, dessen Unterlippe zitterte, während er mit einer Hand schwach am Shirt seines, momentan menschlichen Zwillings zupfte, „Los!“ Anders grinste und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, bevor er sich schließlich beinahe schon provozierend langsam auszog. Wieder war es ein fast schon tierisch klingender Laut, der Lars entschlüpfte, als er ein weiteres Mal die Hüfte bewegten und Anders grollte, als er nun zu seinem Bruder aufs Bett kletterte und sich vor seinen Zwilling kniete. „Wundervoll ...“, murmelte der Jüngere und hauchte zarte Schmetterlingsküsse in Lars' Nacken und rieb seine Nase in einer wölfischen Geste über den dargebotenen Hals. Lars knurrte warnend und schaffte es irgendwie die Lippen seines Zwillings für einen Kuss, der auch sogleich genüsslich vertieft wurde, einzufangen.  
Lars knabberte an den vollen Lippen und eroberte nur zu willig den heißen Mund seines Bruders, dessen Hand noch immer streichelnd über den durchgebogenen Rücken strich. Der junge Alphawolf verspannte sich, als die langen Finger das Sakralkreuz liebkosten und er stöhnte hungrig in den Kuss, als Anders' Finger in den trennenden Spalt zwischen den Backen glitten und dabei auch das vibrierende Spielzeug streiften. Lars konnte das ungute Funkeln in den goldgefleckten Augen des jüngeren, menschlichen Wolfes sehen und stöhnte dann hilflos ein, als Anders es mit einem dreckigen Grinsen etwas tiefer schob. „An ...ders ...“, Lars' Stimme war nur noch ein raues Winseln und sein Kopf sank gegen die Schulter seines Zwillings, als ein Schauer der Lust durch seinen Körper lief. „Und … fühlt es sich gut an?“, Anders schnurrte beinahe, seine Finger hatten den hinteren Teil des kleinen Vibrators nun umfasst und zogen das Spielzeug etwas heraus, nur um ihn gleich darauf in einem quälend langsamen Rhythmus wieder zurück zwischen die prallen Backen gleiten zu lassen. „Gut … Ja ...“, stieß Lars erregt hervor, als Anders nicht nur den langsamen, unbeständigen Rhythmus beibehielt, sondern nun auch zwischen die Beine seines Zwillings griff und den Daumen über den harten Schwanz streichen ließ.  
Dann aber, in einer eleganten, für Lars unvorhersehbaren Bewegung zog Anders den Vibrator vollkommen heraus und der junge Wolf winselte ob dem Gefühl der Leere hilflos. „Ganz ruhig … Larsi ...“, schmunzelte Anders, beugte sich dann aber über seinen Bruder und ließ zwei Finger zwischen die Backen gleiten. Lars seufzte nun etwas zufriedener, als die Finger nun beinahe von selbst in ihn glitten. Aber die filzgrauen Augen färbten sich golden und der junge Alphawolf knurrte, während er den jüngeren Wolf nun rücklings auf die Matratze stieß, fordernd, „Mehr ...“  
Die goldenen Augen funkelten und er bleckte warnend die Zähne, bevor er eine kleine, unscheinbare Tube unter seinem Kopfkissen hervorzog. Anders beobachtete atemlos, wie Lars etwas von dem durchsichtigen Gel auf seine Hand drückte und stöhnte dann auf, als die Hand seines Zwillings sich um sein Glied legte und das, im Kontrast angenehm kühle Gel darauf zu verteilen begann. Anders stöhnte auf, seine Finger geisterten Halt suchend über die schmalen Hüften seines Zwillings, als dieser sich Minuten später quälend langsam auf seinen Schoss sinken ließ und er fühlen konnte, wie sein Schwanz zwischen die Backen glitt.  
„Oh ...“, brachte Anders atemlos hervor, lehnte sich auf die Ellenbogen und stahl sich einen weiteren, tiefen Kuss von seinem Zwilling. Lars wimmerte, winselte fast und er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, als Anders nun den gemeinsamen Rhythmus nun noch einmal beschleunigte. Der jüngere Wolf schmiegte sich an ihn, murmelte Zusammenhangloses in sein Ohr und beobachtete, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst haltend, wie sein Zwilling nun jegliche Zurückhaltung abzulegen schien und schließlich atemlos in Anders' starken Armen kam. Endlich sank Lars hilflos in die sichere, liebevolle Umarmung, während Anders nun auch seine eigene, lang ersehnte Erlösung tief in seinen Zwilling fand.

„Machst du das öfter?“, die blauen Augen seines Zwillings musterten den momentan menschlichen Alphawolf neugierig und Lars leckte sich errötend über die Lippen, bevor er schließlich mit einem knappen Achselzucken doch noch beinahe schüchtern wirkend, antwortete, „Vielleicht …?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Anders schmunzelte und rieb seine Nase in einer wölfischen Geste an der Wange des momentan menschlichen Alphawolfs, „Gefällt mir sehr ...“


	2. wie man eine Probe abgibt

Das Leben war wirklich unfair und gemein …  
Wie sollte er es denn schaffen diesen durchsichtigen Plastikbecher mit … Nun ja, mit Sperma füllen? Vor allem, nachdem Clas ihm den Becher mit einem äußerst süffisanten und dreckigen Grinsen in die Hand gedrückt und in Richtung der Toilettenräume gezeigt hatte, „Los. Mal sehen, ob du der Vater der neuen Wolfsgeneration werden kannst ...“ Beinahe wie von selbst hatte der Physiotherapeut zugegriffen und dann schließlich gedankenlos langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen gesetzt und stand nun in den weiß gekachelten Waschräumen.  
Lars zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er ließ seinen Blick über die blank polierten Waschbecken und die Tür, die zu den eigentlichen Toilettenkabinen führten, wandern. Glücklicherweise waren, wie der Physiotherapeut erleichtert mit einem raschen Blick feststellte, alle Kabinen leer und er schloss mit einem Seufzen die Tür ab.  
Aber, wirklich besser war es darin auch nicht, denn die sauberen und klaren Linien, so wie der Geruch nach Desinfektions- und Reinigungsmitteln machten es Lars reichlich schwer irgendwelche 'anregende Gedanken' zu finden. Vorsichtig schloss er den Deckel der Toilette, setzte sich auf das kühle, weiße Plastik und stützte sich schwer auf seine Oberschenkel, presste das kleine Plastikbehältnis gegen seine Stirn, als ob es ihm gelingen könnte, die von Clas, seinen Eltern und auch dem Rudel geforderte Probe alleine durch seine reine Willenskraft erzwingen könnte.  
Aber, natürlich funktionierte das nicht.  
Irgendwann, nach einigen Minuten des trüben vor sich Hinstarrens, seufzte Lars und lehnte sich mit einem frustrierten Seufzen zurück. Er legte das kleine Behältnis auf einen schmalen, gemauerten Vorsprung und fuhr sich dann noch einmal durch die Haare, „Mist ...“ Lars presste die Lippen zusammen, aber schließlich erhob er sich, öffnete seine Hosen und schob die engen Shorts zur Seite, sodass seine langen Finger über sein blasses, schlaffes Glied streicheln konnten.  
„Sexy thoughts … Sexy thoughts ...“, murmelte Lars und rieb mit dem Daumen sanft aber fordernd über seinen Schwanz, während er die Augen schloss und versuchte eine der anregenden, sonst immer zum Orgasmus führenden Fantasien heraufzubeschwören. Aber, sein Körper schien nicht zu reagieren.  
Seine Freundin … keine Wölfin … sondern ein reiner Mensch … ihre cremefarbene, von der Sonne leicht gebräunte Haut … die niedlichen Sommersprossen auf ihren bloßen Schultern … dunkle Punkte auf heller Haut ... im deutlichen Kontrast zu den zarten, weißen Spitzen der Dessous …  
Aber, auch hier fühlte er nur ein winziger Hauch, ein kleines Zucken, das nur von sehr geringen Interesse kündete. Ansonsten nichts. „Verdammt!“, voller Frust öffnete Lars wieder die Augen und seufzte. Dies war eigentlich in letzter Zeit seine aufregendste Fantasie gewesen und wenn nicht einmal die zum Ziel zu führen schien, dann wusste Lars auch nicht mehr weiter.  
Oh ja, er konnte es förmlich vor sich sehen …  
Clas' Grinsen, wenn er das Behältnis leer abgeben würde …  
Aber, auch Anders, dem geborenen Omegawolf, dessen Verhalten aber dennoch so sehr dem eines Alphawolfes ähnelte … Anders würde amüsiert eine Braue heben und mit einem sardonischen Kopfschütteln und theatralisch gesenkter Stimme etwas von „Erektiler Dysfunktion“ murmeln würde. Wahrscheinlich würde Anders ihm sogar seine Hilfe anbieten, seinen eigenen Schwanz umfassen und seinem Zwilling förmlich unter die Nase reiben, dass er keine solchen Probleme hätte.  
Unter die Nase reiben …  
Ein Seufzen entwich Lars, als nun plötzlich ein heißes Feuer in seinem Unterleib zu lodern schien, als er sich vorstellte, wie Anders vor ihm stand, die langen Finger fordernd um den Schwanz gelegt. Lars hatte diese langen, ausdrucksstarken Finger schon oft beobachtet, wie sie, Anders' Worte untermalend, durch die Luft geisterten, wie sie mit leisem, rhythmischen Klacken über die Tastatur flogen und wie sie voller Geschick die kleinen Knöpfe an seinen Hemden knöpften.  
Aber nun stellte er sich vor, wie die langen Finger lebhaft und voller Geschick über Anders' Schwanz tanzten, wie der Daumen die empfindliche Eichel liebkoste und schließlich die ersten, glänzenden Tropfen über das pulsierende, rote Fleisch rieben. Wieder schien das heiße Feuer der Lust durch seinen Körper zu jagen und als der Physiotherapeut beinahe verwundert die Augen öffnete, war er beinahe erstaunt, als er feststellte, dass seine Finger nun fordernd um seine halb harte Erregung lagen. „Anders … Scheiße … das ist so ...“, er biss auf seine Lippe und versuchte das erste Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken, aber Clas erwartete die Probe so schnell wie möglich und wenn das eben nur mit den Fantasien von seinem Zwilling ging, dann sollte es so sein.  
Er würde es jetzt erstmal hinnehmen.  
Und dann später … nachher … ausflippen.  
Lars wollte gar nicht wissen, warum es in jeder der großzügigen Toilettenkabinen tatsächlich sogar Handlotion gab, aber dennoch drückte er etwas, nach Südfrüchten duftende Lotion auf seine Handfläche. Er rümpfte bei diesem Geruch die Nase, entsprach der fruchtige Duft doch eigentlich nicht seinem eigenen Geschmack, aber irgendwie erinnerte er ihn in seiner Fremdartigkeit an seinen Zwilling. Beinahe widerwillig schloss Lars nun aber wieder die Augen, legte seine Hand um seinen harten Schwanz und ließ seiner Vorstellungskraft ihren Lauf ...  
Anders …  
Sein Zwilling …  
Ein hell goldener Wolf mit blauen Augen …  
Aber, er war auch ein Mensch ...  
Ein großer, schlanker Körper …  
Athletisch …  
gebräunte Haut …  
Blaue Augen, tief wie das Meer …  
Eine vorwitzige Strähne, die ihm immer in die Augen fiel.  
Die schmalen Finger, die sie herausstrichen …  
Anders.  
In einem der dunklen Anzüge, die seinen Körper so wunderbar zur Geltung zu bringen wussten.  
In Lars' Fantasie stand sein Zwilling nun vor ihm, die Beine etwas gespreizt, die teure, dunkle Anzugjacke offen, der Gürtel und der Reißverschluss offen stehend. Anders war nackt unter diesen engen, förmlich an seinen langen, kräftigen Beinen klebenden Anzughosen, aber sein Schwanz lugte bereits erregt durch den offenen Hosenstall. Anders lächelte, legte seine Hand um seine Erregung und streichelte und liebkoste sie beinahe träge wirkend, aber ohne dass sich seine blauen Augen auch nur eine Sekunde von Lars lösten und ihn weiterhin abwartend zu studieren schienen.  
Nun vor Erregung brennend, tastete Lars blindlings nach dem kleinen Plastikbehältnis und schaffte es schließlich auch, wenn auch mit zitternden Fingern, den Deckel zu öffnen. Er hielt es bereit, als er sich nun wieder erlaubte noch tiefer in seine Fantasie von seinem Zwilling abzutauchen. Seine Hand streichelte, liebkoste und rieb im selben Rhythmus des imaginären Anders', der bei diesem Anblick amüsiert eine Braue hob, „Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten, Alpha?“  
Lars hörte die Herausforderung und das wölfische Grollen in der Stimme seines imaginären Zwillings und strich, als Antwort fordernder über das pulsierende, harte Fleisch, während er sich nun vorstellte, wie ein einzelner Schweißtropfen über die blasse Kehle seines Zwillings rann, als Anders den Kopf zurückwarf. In Lars' Ohren hallte der Schrei von Anders nach, dann aber verlor er sich in der tiefen Schwärze seines eigenen Orgasmus.  
Lars' Finger zitterten so sehr, dass er es nicht beim ersten Mal schaffte, den Deckel sicher auf seine Probe zu drücken und er lehnte sich erschöpft und dankbar, dass er wenigstens einigermaßen gezielt zu haben schien, zurück gegen die kühlen Kacheln. Nach ein paar Minuten raffte er sich dann aber doch wieder auf und richtete seine Kleidung wieder her, bevor er schließlich vorsichtig die Tür aufschloss.  
Dankbar stellte Lars fest, als er nun in den hell erleuchteten Vorraum trat, dass er noch immer die einzige Person in diesem großen Waschraum zu sein schien. Er warf nur einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel, bevor er das Wasser so kalt wie möglich einstellte und es sich dann in eisigen Schwallen immer wieder ins Gesicht spritzte und gleichzeitig hoffte, dass trotzdem niemand die seltsame, erregte Rötung seiner Wangen kommentieren würde. War es doch schon schlimm genug, dass zumindest alle Alphawölfe und ihre Partner im Rudel wussten, was er eben im Waschraum getan hatte!  
„Na endlich.“, kaum war er aus dem Waschraum getreten, trat ihm Clas, noch immer mit diesem kleinen, hintergründigen Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, in den Weg und streckte fordernd die Hand aus, „Ich dachte schon, du kämst nicht.“ Lars gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und wehrte sich auch nicht, als Clas ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte und den jungen Alphawolf durch die Gänge führte.

Am Abend trat Lars in seine Wohnung und drehte erleichtert den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Er sank erschöpft an der Tür hinunter und schüttelte, als er an die Geschehnisse des Tages dachte, ungläubig den Kopf, „Na ja … wenigstens war es nur einmal ...“  
„Sicher?“, die Stimme seines Zwillings ließ ihn zwischen Erstaunen und Entsetzen zusammenzucken und er sah auf, „An ...“ Der Rest des Namens blieb ihm förmlich im Hals stecken, als sein Zwilling betont langsam und mit schwingenden Hüften in den halb dunklen Flur trat. Unwillkürlich musste er schwer schlucken, als er seinen Zwilling atemlos von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete.  
Eine dunkle Anzugjacke.  
Die engen, sich anschmiegenden Anzughosen offen.  
Der halb harte Schwanz lugte verführerisch, fast neugierig wirkend, durch den Hosenstall …  
Und die tief blauen Augen ruhten alleine auf Lars.  
„Scheiße ...“


End file.
